The Nintendo League
by Milamber
Summary: This is a crossover story connecting many haracters from many different games. Hopefully part of an ongoing series. Enjoy and please review. Chapter 4 is up! Booyah!
1. Beginning

****

Disclamer: All the characters used in this story are not my own. So don't sue me for it. That'd be bad.

****

Prologue 

In the land of Hyrule, there echoes a legend. A story that tells of a boy who saved the land countless times. These tales tell of an Ocarina, Wind Waker, and Master Sword. But the legends do not tell of what occurred after these deeds. Now they shall be told.

*********

****

Chapter 1

Link, hero of time and prince of Hyrule. Rode through the fields of Hyrule on Epona, his Wonderful Stallion. Since his return from the land of Termina, occurrences of dark origin had been scarce. After a triumphant defeat of Majora's mask. He came back to Hyrule, hoping that the kingdom would still be there. Thankfully, it was. But something in the air made him weary an almost sixth sense that something strange was about to happen. Little did he know how right he was.

*********

"How many times have I saved your planet now General?" He asked with great annoyance in his voice.

"Uh…. Well…. Um…. I.. don't know exactly." He responded unknowingly.

"I would have to say several, and I'd gladly do it again. But, I need more money. We barely have enough food to last us a month. Our weapons malfunction every five hours. We have a periodic discharge of corrilium every 2 days, I mean come on General, I need more money."

The general still looked embarrassed. Fox Mcloud had in fact saved Corneria several times, but more money would mean less for his army and technology. "Well Fox, I can increase it if you agree to one thing."

"And what's that general?" 

"Sign a contract to the army."

"No. General I'm a freelance worker, if I sign a contract to you, that means I can only work for you. After the incident on Dinosaur planet, I had to use the money to practically rebuild the ship. I need more money. Think about it General, if you blow an extra hundred million Rettels to us a year, we'd be fine. You could still upgrade your army. The general thought it over for a minute.

"Very well Fox, I'll give you more money."

"Thank you General Pepper."

*********

"Megaman please report to my office immediately, an old friend is here to see you."

"Kinda busy now Doctor Light!" Replied Megaman as Crashman launched another bomb where he was standing. A quick deflect to the left allowed him to dodge.

"Sounds like the good doctor wants you back home Megaman, I'll be sure to send my regrets when you die."

"Crash. You talk too much." He said when he fired a final Plasma blast at Crashman, paralyzing him fully. "I'll be right there Doctor Light." Megaman crushed the blaster of Crashman and teleported back to the lab.

As he arrived at the lab Megaman reported to the conference room. "You wanted to see me Doc-." But he stopped short as he saw Protoman standing by the doctor's side. "Hi Protoman."

"Hi Megaman, I've come to tell you of the strange occurrences in the city. I believe you've noticed that the robots are acting up lately." Megaman nodded. Protoman continued, "The population of the planet has decreased just enough so that it's barely noticeable. Something's coming Megaman, something big."

*********


	2. Beginning Continued

****

Disclamer: All the characters used in this story are not my own. So don't sue me for it. That'd be bad.

****

Chapter 2

"Thank you for your help, this artifact shall fetch a wonderful price. Now then, what was your price?"

"q400,000." She said bluntly.

"Ahh, well then, I shall transfer the money to your account immediately. Again, I thank you."

"You're quite welcome." 

With another mission completed, Samus Aran returned to her Cruiser. As a bounty hunter, had decided only to do things for money, but soon her opinion would change. A message appeared on the screen, "A request has been made for you to proceed to sector 6 by 30 by 17" 

"Very well. Set a course and proceed." It was an uncharted territory, which means her reputation had spread to the area. That also usually meant she was paid more money. 

Ten hours and forty-one minutes later, she arrived at the destination. The only thing was, it wasn't a planet, it looked like a large sanctuary. He walked on to the Temple. 

"Greetings Samus," came a voice from behind him, "Welcome to the Temple of Sanctions."

*********

A typical day for the fastest sentient being in existence. He's spent most of it racing against his friends, seeing if they could even come close to matching his skills. None were even close. Now he was on his way home when he saw something, a large machine in the deep forest. _Oh great, Dr. Robuttnik is up to it again. Does that guy ever give up?_ So, as usual, Sonic the Hedgehog sped off to intercept the monstrosity. 

As he came to the machine, the head noticed him. It suddenly started transforming into a large ship of some sort.

"Well, why not." Sonic said as an opening appeared in front of him. He entered the ship and to no surprise, the opening closed behind him. This wasn't the usual craft of Dr. Robotnik. For one thing, it was blue, and the Dr.'s ships were never blue. There was also a fully stocked fridge. "Okay this has got to be a trap." But the food was too much for him to stand. He instantly dashed to and opened the refrigerator, every one of his favorite foods. As he grabbed for the sweets, something caught his eye, a crystal in the back of the freezer. He slowly touched the crystal. (Well, slow for him anyway) A force suddenly pulled Sonic in the crystal being pulled to a different world.

*********

Usually, The savior of the kingdom was battling something big and evil. But at this point he was playing a game with his friends. He was up by one star. Unbeknownst to his comrades, he was growing somewhat bored of the peace and quiet that surrounded the Mushroom Kingdom at this point. Mario was almost yearning for some evil to spring up. _Boring_. He thought to himself as he won yet another mini-game. Then something came up.

The field around him was suddenly red with flames. Vision beyond the inferno was completely gone. The floor he was standing on was pitch black. _Crap_. Mario fell through the floor and into what seemed like a bottomless pit. After what seemed an eternity, he saw the tops of a building. As he came closer, it started to look like a castle or temple. Finally, Mario landed. "Well, I might as well check it out." He walked towards the entrance. Above the door, an inscription was written. Unfortunately, it was in a different language. akgoai .' palv6o9ac. He didn't think twice about it. 

As Mario entered what seemed like the great hall, he saw a statue of a boy holding a sword in the sky pointing at three triangles forming one large one. But before he could examine it further he noticed a figure moving towards him. A man clothed in a black cape and dark blue shirt and pants. 

"Greetings Mario of the Mushroom Kingdom, I am Marth."

*********


	3. Prophecy

****

Disclamer: All the characters used in this story are not my own. So don't sue me for it. That'd be bad.

****

Chapter 3

As he walked through the castle, now not having to avoid the guards, Link ran through the many questions in his head. _Who's kidnapping all the people from Kakariko? How come I wasn't informed until now? Why is it suddenly raining in the forest? Why has Death Mountain been slowly crumbling?_ Similar questions rapidly circled his head as he walked towards Zelda's room. 

"Greetings sir Link. May I help you."

"I'm here to see the princess." He stated nonchalantly

"Sorry sir, but the princess is not here right now."

"Where is she then?" Link asked with a slight hint of concern.

"She had to leave on an urgent call to the forest. I believe she said something about a girl named Saria." The guard responded. Link's eyes widened. 

"Thank you." He said as he turned and practically ran out of the castle. As he reached the exit of Hyrule Square, He leapt onto Epona and rode towards the Kokiri forest. Link was too preoccupied to notice the large group of people attacked in the distance towards Kakariko City. 

*********

As he slowed Epona down at the entrance of the forest, Link saw something that made his heart stop, Smoke coming from the woods. He jumped from Epona and dashed into the village. When he entered the forest at full speed, his run was cut short as a giant Skulatula fell from the sky and landed in front of him, followed by several Moblins. But, the thought of something happening to Zelda and Saria was too much to bear. "You do not want to mess with me." He said with a dark expression on his face and one hand on the Master Sword. The Moblins advanced on him with their giant spears. Instantly the sword was drawn and a giant gash was added to the stomach of one of the moblins. It staggered back, blood oozing from the wound. But before the creature could react, It was fatally stabbed in the chest, knocking it to the ground, dead. 

"You still want to go?" Link asked the other foes, as if they had a choice. They were filled with fear as the flames of the forest reflected in Link's eyes. One backed away, but it was too late for him. In a flurry of slashes and anger, the enemies were disposed of, leaving only corpses on the ground. 

Link sheathed his sword in the scabbard and continued his run to the forest.

*********

All the twists and turns of the forest were usually second nature to Link. But now, in his confusion, he couldn't bare to take them. He took out the Ocarina of Time and warped to the temple. 

When he arrived, it was an instant battle situation. The Keese were the cause of the fire in the woods. The fiery and gigantic caterpillar like creatures surrounding the entrance to the temple. But, they were also surrounding Zelda and Saria. 

"Hey!" Link yelled, "Over here! Come and attack me!" The Keese noticed him after the scream, and started swarming toward him from all directions. _That's it, a little closer_. He thought as he charged up his sword for an Ice spin. Just as all were about to dig their poisonous pincers into him, Link unleashed a freezing launch of his sword which paralyzed all of the Keese long enough to kill them properly. After many kills with the Blade of the gods, Link walked towards Zelda and Saria. Both were okay, though a little bruised. He walked them slowly out of the forest.

*********

"So," Link said as they exited the Forbidden Forest, "why were you two talking?" He asked. Zelda had a worried expression on her face.

"We were speaking… about the prophecy." She said with a hint of concern.

"What prophecy?" Then, without warning, Zelda expelled all of her thoughts that she'd obviously kept held in since they left the forest

"Link, we found an ancient scroll in a hidden corner of the library in the castle. It spoke of a great legion of hero's battling the greatest evil in existence. It doesn't say anything on the outcome of the battle. There were a lot of names I've never heard before. Things like, 'the Hunter', 'Animal', 'Machine', 'Original', 'Speed', and 'Hero of time'. The inscriptions told that the heroes united with the 'Five of legend'. But the thing that shocked me the most was another reading, 'Before it ends, the Hero will suffer greatly.' Link, I don't like this. I don't like it one bit. It doesn't say it in the prophecy, but I had another dream. It was of you. You were drifting away across Lake Hylia. You had a lifeless look on your face, and cuts all across your chest and face. Link, I think that before this chain of events is over, you'll die.


	4. Meeting in Battle

****

Disclamer: All the characters used in this story are not my own. So don't sue me for it. That'd be bad.

****

Chapter 4

Fox Mcloud traveled back to the Great Fox. Very pleased with himself for convincing the general to allow him more money. It was quite the clever con. The Great Fox was in perfect condition, Fox just needed the money to help build a headquarters for him, and it would orbit a distant world known as Hyrule. He didn't really know much about the planet, he hadn't even visited it before. He just needed something close enough to Corneria so he could get there in one jump to light-speed. "Computer, set a course for the Hyrulian system, at 145 KpI's. Let's see what this planet is like."

*********

_How? After all this time, I'm going to go into battle knowing that I'll die. Maybe I should stay out of it. No, that wouldn't be right. Why me?_ But something stopped the vast onslaught of thoughts plaguing Link's mind. Something was coming down from sky. It was landing on the horizon, near the Gerudo desert.

"What the hell?" Link asked absently as he urged Epona forward. _Maybe this is the thing that's capturing civilians._ He thought as he neared the structure. But, as he got closer, he saw a battle occurring. It looked to be between Orca (a Zora, Hylian hybrid) and some kind of fox. "Woah there, easy Epona." He said as Epona reared back. He got down and ran towards the battle seen. The fox was holding his own against Orca, but was slowly being warn down. Orca was showing no signs of waning. Link drew the hero's bow and a knocked a light arrow, preparing to fire.

*********

_Just my day._ Fox thought to himself as he barely deflected yet another blow from the strange creature. He had just landed when this guy (maybe it was a girl, he didn't really know) attacked him out of no where. It was good, whatever it was. The creature took a quick swing at his leg to try and trip him, but Fox was too busy deflecting the other blade to notice. "Ahh!" he screamed in pain as the blade cut straight into his calf. Fox fell to the ground in pain, now with both blades ready to kill him. This was how it was going to end, killed on an unexplored planet. _Well,_ he thought as the blades started to come down, _there are worse ways to die. _He closed his eyes. But, nothing happened. Instead, the creature yelped. Whether in triumph or pain, he didn't know. But he knew as soon as his eyes opened, it was of pain. A brilliant light shown all around the creature, trapping him in a cage of, what seemed to be, glowing bars. Then he saw what caused the sudden rescue of Fox's life, a man, in entirely green clothing. His bow was drawn with an arrow pointing directly at Fox. Then he fired. Fox jumped out of the way just before it struck his chest. _I've had enough injury today_. He pulled out his collapsible staff and shot his own blast of light at the new attacker.

*********

_This isn't quite how I'd imagined this'd turn out_. Link thought as a quick roll to the left prevented him from excruciating pain. It was time to end this. He put the bow away and drew his sword. Just in time to deflect another powerful blast from the fox. Link charged at his attacker and knocked the staff out of his hand. Then, just as swift, he swiped the legs out from under the fox and pinned him down while pointing the sword at his throat. 

"Fine fine I surrender. If you're gonna kill me just do it. It can't be more painful than this." He gestured to the deep slash in his lower calf. _This fox speaks?_ Link took his sword away from the jugular of Fox Mcloud.

"Who are you?" He asked with extreme curiosity. 


	5. Coming together

****

Disclamer: All the characters used in this story are not my own. So don't sue me for it. That'd be bad.

****

Chapter 5

Startled by a sudden noise, Sonic woke up. Darting his head around as usual, He took in his surroundings, A large building resembling the Chaos Temple on Moebius. He got up and walked inside. (For most people this would be considered a sprint) As he entered the first room, Sonic knew it was the great hall. But, for some reason, it wasn't lined with pictures of any special person, but rather of different people. One picture was of some guy in a red hat. Another was of someone in green clothes. A robot looking thing. Someone in a red suit. A fox. He looked at the last picture on the wall. His mouth dropped open. _It was of him!_ Taken aback by a large shock, Sonic absentmindedly walked on. He snapped out of his trance in time to notice he was stumbling up a staircase. Anyone looking at him at the time would have thought he was either very drunk or on heavy drugs. But, shortly he regained his composition and walked up the steps into the next room. It was considerably smaller, with what looked like a conference table and four people sitting at it. Two of them he recognized from the photos, the other two he didn't know. 

"Hello Sonic." Said one of the men he didn't recognize. He was a tall man, blue hair flowing down to his shoulders, a blue cape slung over his back and right shoulder, a golden pin was holding the cape in place. A silver scabbard was hung at the waist and a golden handle emerged from it. 

"What the hell am I doing here?" Sonic asked, now looking around the table at the others. One was a kid, with a blue cape and red hair, also with a sword. Another looked like the Guy in the suit from the picture, except in a darker red color. The last looked like a plumber, but he wasn't sure. The man in blue responded with slight amusement at his confusion, "My name is Marth. This is Roy." He motioned to the one with the red hair. "That's Samus Aran." He looked at the one in the suit. "And this is Mario." Marth said as he pointed at the plumber. 

"Okay you still haven't told me why I'm here." Sonic responded firmly.

"I'll tell you why when the others arrive. Until then, I have rooms set up for everyone. Please, make yourselves comfortable."

"Whatever. You haven't tried to kill me so I guess I'll spend the night."

"A wise choice Sonic. For you are an integral part of the coming situation."

"Yeah sure, fine. Look, just show me a bed." Sonic said, very tired.

"Very well." Marth responded. Sonic was lead down a long hallway to what was apparently his room. He opened the door slowly. His mouth once again fell open. It was his room on Moebius! Sonic turned quickly around. "Surprised?" Marth asked, following him into the room, "You can still visit your home. Should you decide to join the cause." 

"What cause." Sonic replied, getting slightly more interested.

"I thought you were very tired." Marth replied with a hint of sarcasm. But Sonic simply repeated himself.

"What cause." 

"Are you sure you want to kn-" But he was cut off

"I'm done with the cryptic, tell me everything." Marth paused a moment.

"Very well. This way."

*********

Megaman was heading towards the mayor's office. He was to be congratulated on another battle won. Something was still bugging him from his conversation with Protoman. 

"_Megaman, I need you to go to a distant world. There's something there you need to see, to join." _He said with a hint of pleading in his voice.

_"What's there?"_ Megaman had asked in return.

_"You'll see, just go."_

_"I can't, I have this meeting with the mayor."_

"Megaman, decide which is more important, your recognition, or the safety of the world as we know it." He said as he walked out of the room.

From then until now, he'd been contemplating the conversation. If he left unannounced from a publicized conference, Wily would certainly hear, and send robots after the city. But the world? He was almost turning onto Main Street New York when he made up his mind.

"Dr. Light." He said on his communicator, "Send the mayor my regards. I have to go somewhere. I'll be back in awhile." And with that said he teleported to the coordinates given to him by Protoman.

*********

"So wait a minute, you're from another world?"

"That's right."

"And your name is what again?" He asked in disbelief.

"My name is Fox Mcloud." Fox responded.

"I'm sorry, my perception goes to other kingdoms, but you're from up there." Link pointed at the night sky. "We always thought that those stars were meant to light our fields at night. I never even imagined other worlds."

"I could show you Link." Fox replied with slight humor in his voice. _'Lighting their sky?'_

"You could?"

"Of course I could. Come with me." Fox walked back to the Arwing. They got in the craft. "Fasten your seat-belts."

"My what?" Link asked in wonderment.

At this Fox burst out laughing. 

"The two straps by your shoulders." Link obeyed and they were off into space. He was silently laughing though. This act of not knowing anything about space was hard to keep up. But, he wanted to be humorous to Fox. 

The fact was, Link knew exactly what the stars were, how to fasten a seat belt, what a space station was, and even what the thing in Fox's holster was. 

When Link was on his way back from Termina to Hyrule, He came upon a strange portal, being fourteen and curious, he stepped in. It was a time portal. He's slipped into a place called Corneria which, incidentally, Fox was from. He's learned everything about space travel and the strange weapons there. But nothing he'd learned could have prepared him for what was to come.

When they arrived on the station, Link's eyes widened as he took in the rooms. Command and Control, Security, Mess Hall, and several droids moving about making sure the station was operating smoothly. 

"Impressed by what you see?" Fox asked.

"I must say, out of all the technology on your world that I've seen, this surpasses it greatly." Now it was Fox who was dumbfounded. 

"Do you mean to tell me that whole thing was an act?" He nearly shouted.

"Um…. Yeah." Link replied.

*********

It was several hours later, after Link had been given a tour of the entire station, they were enjoying a nice meal in the mess hall. An entire Hyrulian feast sat in front of Link. Amazed at how fast the replicators worked, Link ate heartily for the first time in days. But his joy wouldn't last long. A signal was coming through the monitors. 

"Put it through." Fox said. A Man was on the screen. He had long blue hair and a slightly tanned face. "Who are you?" Link asked.

"My name is Marth and I request that you listen to my request Link." Marth said as Link wondered how he knew his name. But, he continued, "Fox," he added a second confused face to his collection. "I'm transferring coordinates to your location, I hope that both you and Link will come here. Should you decide to, all will be explained."

"Very well." Responded Fox, "We'll see you in a little while."

"Thank you Fox." Replied Marth. The view-screen turned off.

"Ready to go?" Fox asked. Link still had a somewhat wondering face on. He couldn't help feel he recognized the person. "Link?" Fox asked.

"What? Oh yeah, yeah, I'm set. Let's go." Link replied as he woke from his daydream.

*********


End file.
